Ep 4
Syclops: Alright then, here we are at snake way. Be careful now, you don’t wanna fall off and die! That’s just a bit of dead humor. But seriously, don’t fall off or you will never be seen again. Goku: kay, thanks. Hey, has anyone ever run the entire snake way before Syclops: yah, I think his name was- Kame: MR POPO! Could you come out here please? (popo walks out) Kame: these guys are here to train. Since I’m quite old, you’ll have to train them. Mr. Popo, you know what to do. Popo: yes Kame. (Kame leaves)…alright maggots, listen up. Popo’s gona teach to the Peking Order. It goes you, the dirt, the worms inside of the dirt, Popo’s shoe laces, Kame…then Popo. Any questions? Krillin: yeah, I was wonderAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG!!!! (Popo throws Krillin over the edge of the lookout) Popo: ENJOY THE CLIMB BACK UP! Now, lets begin. Goku: (starts running on snakeway) I have to run, as fast as I can, for the sake of my friends, my family, and all the people of the earth (finds a car driving down snakeway and stows away on the back of it. The car hits a bump, and Goku falls off snakeway. (CRASH) Gauz: ah, vut do vwe av eer? A little girly man yah? Goku: I’m Goku, who are you? Gauz: I am Gauz Mez: unt I am Mez Gauz and Mez: unt vwe ahr here to pump (CLAP) you aup! Goku: um, is there a way out? Mez: yah, but you must beat us in a test of strength unt speed. Gauz: yah, running, unt wrestling, unt sparring! Mez: yah, fighting unt ze cold hard ground Goku: and say we did all that. Then where would you say the exit was? Gauz: oh, itz vright over there. Mez: yah but you ave to beat us first- Gauz: ACH NEIN! Hez vrunning a vay! Goku: before I go, have either of you seen my brother Raditz? Mez: yah, he made a horrible mess of ze blood fountain. Goku: (sees a beautiful flowing fountain of red liquid) looks fine to me. Gauz: IT USED TO BE WATER!!!! Goku: okay! Bye! Oh, and thanks for the fruit!(pulls out fruit and starts eating it) Mez: ACH NEIN, HE AS A PEESE OF ZE FRUIT! Gauz: DON’T EAT ZE FRUIT! DON’T EAT ZE FRUITT!!! Goku: see ya! Mez: ah, now vwe av nothing to bring to King Yemma’s barbeque! Gauz: Pinco vill bring somezing tottolly extreme unt ve will look like total vlosers! Mez: ACH, IM UNT SO MAD RIGHT NOW Gauz: yah, let us go work off our anger by doing sqvuat thrusts and pvushups. (Kame’s lookout) Krillin: um, why are we in this large dark room. I think I’d rather- Popo: Peking Order! Krillin: SORRY!Popo: darn right you are. Now, stand in this circle here. Tien: you mean like this? Popo: yeah. BYE! Krillin: what? We ar- (disappears, along with the rest of the z warriors) Popo:……………………………..alright, lets see how they’re doing inside. Yamcha: where are we? Choutzu: whats this?(touches a helmet like object) Tienn: don’t touch that, you don’t know where it’s been! (helmet melts into nothing, and two saiyens crash through a building then fly down a hole out of sight) Saiyan 1: looks like we’ve come across some easy prey. Heh heh Saiyan 2: Yes, for we shall easily pwn them with our many sinister fingers, which are attached to two diabolical hands, which in turn- Saiyan 1: they get it, we’re evil! Krillin: (a hand comes out of the ground and pulls krillin down under the ground) AAAAACK! OW OH THE PAIN GEE OUCH ACH GAAAAA! THIS COULDN’T POSSIBLY GET ANY WORSE!! Popo?: Hiii. Krillin: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Tien:No! KrilliAAAAAAAAAAAGH! (a lazor cuts through his body) Yamcha: No, Tien, we GACH! (LAZOR SLICES HIS BODY) Popo: so, how was it? (Somehow, the z warriors are alive and well in Kame’s lookout) Tien: it was, horrible. Popo: good, you survived the first test. But I have some bad news… Krillin: what? Popo: your going back! Krillin: WHAT?!! Popo: BYE! Krillin: NOOOO(Dissapears) Kame: Mr. Popo, where exactly did you send them? Popo: I can tell you where their not. Safe.